


The stories of the Sunflower

by Thelienna



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, after breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelienna/pseuds/Thelienna
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is quite sad after he broke up with Thomas Jefferson - his best friend since kindergarden, John Laurens, helps him get over his bad mood.





	The stories of the Sunflower

Alexander Hamilton had a pretty shitty day. He broke up with that asshole boyfriend of his, Thomas Jefferson and he felt like crap. That lustful dick cheated on him with the "Mad-hatter" alias James Madison.  
The cranky, sickly guy from their class who everyone hated. Who was the laughingstock. And yet even he was better than him, why was he better than him...

"Alex! Hey! Don’t be so sad..."  
He heard a voice and then strong arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a bone-crushing bear hug from John Laurens. He couldn’t help himself, he chuckled slightly.

"What is it?"  
He grumbled even though his spirits had quickly lifted when John came to him. The freckled brunette had always been his friend, ever since kindergarten.  
He was the first he came out as bi to and on that occasion John told him he was homosexual. Something they had both been struggling with quickly became their mutual secret. But then Thomas Jefferson came back from France and he stole away Alex’s breath and heart. For a solid 21 months.  
And then now it all fell apart...

"Alex. Please. Jeffershit doesn’t deserve you at all. He never had. Come up to me, let’s spend some time together. Like old times, okay?"  
Alex sniffed but nodded. He turned around to look at his friend. He felt a bit guilty that he left him alone and they rarely even talked while he had Jefferson.

"Okay. I guess."  
John released him at that and giggled, the freckles dancing on his face. He winked at Alex.

"Don’t just guess it. Meet me at the Sunflower!"  
He said and he laughed. And Alex’s heart cracked a bit as he looked after the leaving John. The Sunflower... their imaginary pirate ship. It was a dumb name, not scary at all, but they stole a sunflower the day John’s tree house was finished and they played pirates there. Alex got the honor of naming their ship and it quickly became the Sunflower, the best ship sailing on the Seven Seas.  
He smiled at the happy memories, turned bittersweet by the events of the past nearly two years. They had one month till graduation now, he realized. He missed John deep down and he missed out a lot. He already felt like a piece of crap for leaving him for that asshole... Jeffershit. Yeah. That was how they called him in their junior year. He shrugged and sighed and then he went after John with a smile on his face.

♤♡♢♧

Alex smiled as he dropped his bag down inside the Sunflower. He looked around in a crouch and hummed appreciatively. A lot has changed since he was last here with John. Last time, more than 3 years ago, John told him about his plans of redesigning it. He back then asked Alex to choose a random color and a flower. Back then Alex chose blue and the sunflower, for obvious reasons.  
And here it was. On the ceiling there was a beautiful, detailed painting of the daylight mackerel-sky, dotted with streams of sunlight coming out from the massive tree trunk the small house was built around. On the walls was a painting of many sunflowers, all looking at the trunk that symbolized the Sun. It was really pretty.  
John was still amazing, his skill with the paintbrush undeniable. There were a lot of fluffy blankets and soft pillows in the small space too in various shades of blue. The whole floor was covered with a dark blue, nearly black carpet. Alex sighed and it was still a bit painful. He left John and he missed all of this only because Jeffershit asked him to…  
Suddenly the door opened and John climbed in, a happy smile on his lips.

“Alex! You actually came.”  
He stated, a bit surprised but still looking happy.

“Of course I did. Look, John, I am so sorry…”  
Alexander started but John silenced him with a shrug and a small head shake.

“Don’t be. You loved Jeffershit and he broke your heart weeks ago, but you now had the courage to finally break up with him. He is the past, Alex. Do not apologize. There is no need. I understand, believe me. People do crazy things for the ones they fall in love with.”  
Alex blinked a few times.

“Yeah? Like… like what?”  
He asked, furrowing his brows and tilting his head to the side slightly, a bit confused as John’s cheeks turned cherry red as he blushed. Alex had no clue why his friend acted like this, why wasn’t he looking into his eyes?

But then John sighed quite audibly and he looked into Alex’s eyes deeply. He was still blushing but now determination shone in his eyes.

“Like this.”  
He murmured and then he tackled Alex, kissing him deeply. Alex hesitated for a moment but then he wrapped his arms around John’s waist and he kissed him back. The kiss didn’t last that long though, soon they both pulled back.

“Wow. I guess there are a few things we should talk about.”  
Stated Alex and John nodded in approval.

“Quite a few.”


End file.
